Children of the World
by Ricky the King
Summary: Nations grow and change, and so do their children. Children are always the same, even if they are descended from the nations themselves. Follow their stories and watch as they grow up in a world full of uncertainty. [Mpreg galore, many different pairings, including RusPru, UsUk, Franada, NiChu, TurGree, HunLeich, AusSwiss, Spamano, GerIta, and more. Warnings for birth later on.]
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1: Вспоминая**

 **2016**

"Niko! No fair, you can't sit on people to get what you want!"

"Yes I can, especially when that person stole my scarf."

"I didn't _steal_ it, you weren't even _wearing_ it!"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't going to wear it."

Anastasia - the girl currently being sat on - gave one final struggle before collapsing in defeat underneath her brother's weight. Nikolas - the boy sitting on her - smiled as the battle was won, snatching the scarf from around his sister's neck.

Then, their mother's voice floated through the air. "I'm sure I don't hear my _awesome_ children fighting."

Both Nikolas and Anastasia froze, and Nikolas jumped up off of his sister suddenly. She took a heaving breath now that the crushing weight on her chest was gone. "Finally! I thought you'd never get off of me!"

As soon as she was up, she darted into the kitchen, where her mother sat, flipping boredly through the comics section of the newspaper. In his lap sat her younger brother, and the youngest of the three children in the house, Evgeniy. He, too, was trying to read the newspaper, but the more complicated Russian words were escaping him.

"Mama! Niko sat on me," Anastasia whined, tugging at Gilbert's shirt. "Punish him!"

"Hey now, you stole my scarf! I think that calls for being sat on." Nikolas trudged in the kitchen after his sister to defend himself. "If anyone should be punished, it's _you_!"

"No one is getting punished," Gilbert muttered, handing his paper over to Evgeniy, who promptly began making paper planes out of the pages. "Ana, you should know that it's totally _un_ awesome to steal your brother's things."

"He wasn't even wearing it," Anastasia mumbled, crossing her arms.

Before further arguments could break out, Evgeniy's voice piped up, " _Mutti_? Will you tell us the story about when you and _Vati_ had us?" He smiled innocently, knowing he'd interrupted his siblings' quarrel, and Anastasia stuck her tongue out at him.

Sensing the child's distraction, Gilbert smiled and nodded. "Of course! An awesome story for my awesome children." Nikolas rolled his eyes, and Anastasia groaned.

"But we've heard this story a million times! It's a silly, boring love story," Nikolas said, flicking his wrist. " _Mutti_ and _Vati_ loved each other very much, blah blah blah, then I was born."

"There was more than just _blah blah blah_ in the middle," Gilbert chuckled, turning his chair so that he could more easily see all three of his children. "Did I ever tell you about how mad your Uncle Ludwig was when he found out? Or _how_ he found out?"

Now all of the children seemed intrigued. "He was mad?" Anastasia asked, sitting down on the floor in front of her mother.

"Oh, raging mad!" Gilbert laughed as he remembered it. He hadn't been laughing when it happened, but now he could look back on it and laugh. "I suppose you're old enough to know now. You see, your _Vati_ and I's relationship wasn't always as good as it is now..."

* * *

Welp I'm here with another fanfic that probably didn't need to be written. Am I writing it anyway? Yes, because I love my Hetalia fankids.

Some translations and information:

 _Mutti_ and _Vati_ are mom and dad in German, respectively. The title of the episode means "Remembering" in Russian.

Nikolas, Anastasia, and Evgeniy are all Russia and Prussia's children.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2: Entdeckung**

 **2000**

Ludwig woke up to the dual sounds of Feliciano snoring next to him, and Gilbert in the bathroom across the hall. His vomiting could be heard throughout the house. Ludwig groaned, pushing himself up off of the bed with muscular arms. Feliciano stirred next to him, but didn't wake, sighing a soft breath into his pillow. He was a heavy sleeper; Ludwig wasn't surprised that Gilbert's incessant noises hadn't woken him.

 _God, give me the strength to deal with him,_ Ludwig thought, a harsh breath escaping him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed when he thought of his brother. It had been years since they were reunited, but something was still off about the ex-nation. He would disappear for days or weeks on end without so much as a goodbye, Ludwig would panic, and then Gilbert would show up again, laughing about how _awesome_ he was or something of a similar nature.

Even so, Ludwig saw right through his facade, as he had been able to ever since he was young. Something was definitely wrong with the Prussian, and today Ludwig was going to confront him about it. His _bruder_ had been hiding secrets for too long.

Pulling on his clothes, Ludwig exited his room just as Gilbert was leaving the bathroom, looking like he was in a hurry. His hair was scruffy and messy, and the top button of his jeans were undone. Gilbert tucked his shirt hastily into them, which was something he rarely bothered to do, and his red eyes wandered over to meet Ludwig's blue as the younger approached him.

"Gilbert," Ludwig said before the albino could duck away. Gilbert froze in his tracks, then grinned sheepishly at his younger brother.

"Ludwig! You're up early."

"This is when I normally wake up," Ludwig muttered. "Which you'd know if you actually stuck around."

Gilbert winced as if he'd been struck, and Ludwig wondered for a moment if he'd been too harsh on his brother. "Well, I - have _awesome_ business to attend to! You know that!"

"Of course." Ludwig's eyes traveled up and down his brother's body, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Is that why you've been puking every morning?"

"That's... not any of your business," Gilbert said, a hint of a threat in his voice. Ludwig was taken aback. "I'll be in my room." His tone had suddenly gone flat, and he whisked himself off down the hallway, not bothering to answer Ludwig when he called his name.

"Dammit," Ludwig muttered as Gilbert left, turning to push open the door to the bathroom. He needed to make sure the Prussian hadn't made a mess on the floor or something, and as he leaned down to kneel on the tiled floor, he noticed something in the trash can. Something odd. Something that shouldn't be there.

Ludwig stood up to grab a pair of rubber gloves from the cabinet above the sink and pulled them on. He then leaned back down to pick the foreign object from the trash can, blue eyes narrowing and then widening when he fully realized what it was.

A pregnancy test. And it was positive.

Of course it had to be Gilbert's. Ludwig and Feliciano had barely even passed first base yet, there was no way Feliciano was pregnant, and Ludwig certainly wasn't.

"What the _hell_ ," Ludwig said in a breathy whisper. Is _this_ what his _bruder_ had been hiding? Was this the result of him sneaking away? And if so, who was the father? A few possible "suitors" crossed his mind, but none of them seemed practical.

This was turning out to be much bigger than Ludwig thought it would be.

Marching down the hallway with the stick still in hand, Ludwig banged on Gilbert's door. "Open this door!" He commanded, gruff voice echoing through the hallway. There were a few muffled curses, what sounded like someone getting out of bed, and then the lock on the door clicking as it was unlocked. Gilbert opened the door only a sliver, one red eye peering out to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Explain this." Ludwig shoved the test at him, holding it carefully with his index finger and thumb.

Immediately, Gilbert's face fell. His jaw dropped, and he stuttered, hand falling off of the doorknob and letting the door swing open.

"How did you - where did you find that - did you pick it out of the trash?!"

"Yes, since you were stupid enough to leave it there," Ludwig growled. He let Gilbert take the test from him and toss it back into his room somewhere, probably never to be seen again. " _Explain_."

"What does it look like, West?" Gilbert shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm pregnant, big whoop. Well... big _whoops_ is more like it." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"I know that. Who is the father?" Ludwig demanded.

Gilbert went silent again, turning his head away from his brother.

" _Who_ is the father?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gilbert asked, voice guarded.

"Yes!" Ludwig said exasperatedly, resisting the urge to throw his arms up in the air. "Who is it?"

Gilbert looked him straight in the eye. "It's Ivan."

Ludwig saw red.

* * *

(Two chapters in one day whoop-de-do) and here we are with some conflict! 16 years in the past, and Prussia's pregnant. Now what's Germany going to do?

Translations:

The title means "Discovery" in German. _Bruder_ is brother of course.

In case you were unfamiliar with the human names, Gilbert is Prussia, Ludwig is Germany, Feliciano is Italy, and Ivan is Russia.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode Three: Отец**

 **2000**

Ivan's breath fogged in the cool morning air, and he tucked his chin into his scarf, pulling it up to rest just below his nose. He leaned against a tree, keeping his eyes on the front door of Ludwig's - well, and Gilbert's - home. He knew very well he could get caught, but that didn't seem to phase the huge Russian like it did Gilbert. Ivan had no need to hide their relationship, and welcomed any attention it got him with open arms, but Gilbert wanted to hide it. His brother, he had said on more than one occasion, wouldn't stand for it.

Their relationship had began when Gilbert was staying in Ivan's house, after Prussia had become East Germany and had been controlled by communist Russia. Though it was a forced arrangement, Ivan treated Gilbert well - as well as he could, anyway - and the albino had grown attached. They'd been seeing each other like this for years now.

Just as he was starting to wonder if his lover was going to come see him, the front door opened. Out came Gilbert, looking... rather unwell. It reminded Ivan of how he used to look when he was living at his house, before the wall fell. Of course, it wasn't as bad as how it had been back then, and Ivan pushed those memories to the back of his mind. Those were the bad times. These were the good times.

"Hello, my _снежный барс,_ " Ivan greeted, opening his arms for an embrace. Gilbert met him halfway, leaning forward and letting his head rest on the Russian's broad chest. His arms slowly wrapped around his torso, and his hips shifted, resting his weight primarily on his left side. "Something is wrong?"

"Ludwig knows," Gilbert mumbled, grabbing one of the loose ends of Ivan's scarf and burying his face in it. "He knows everything."

"Oh, my love," Ivan purred, wrapping his arms around Gilbert. "Is that such a bad thing? We don't have to sneak around anymore!"

"No, Ivan," Gilbert said, pushing himself away from the taller man. "This isn't a good thing. He found out that I - that we're - " Now faced with the reality of telling him, Gilbert felt his throat go dry. He swallowed, feeling like he really needed a glass of water. Ivan stared at him quizzically, childish almost-innocence showing in his eyes. "We're having a baby, Ivan."

"Oh! _снежный барс_ this is wonderful!" Without warning, the Russian scooped up the ex-nation in his arms, hugging him with the strength of a tiger. Gilbert coughed, but he couldn't keep a smile from appearing on his face. "We're going to have a capital!"

"Correction, _you're_ going to have a capital," Gilbert said, putting his hands on Ivan's shoulders. "I don't have one anymore, remember?"

"Well, you will birth him," Ivan replied, setting Gilbert back down on the ground. One of his huge hands went to Gilbert's stomach. "So he will be yours as well."

" _Him_? You've already decided on a gender?" Gilbert laughed, a real laugh. "Ivan... you do realize how serious this is?"

"Of course!" Ivan closed his eyes and smiled, but it was slightly unsettling. Gilbert knew how childish the other nation could be at times, and the last thing he needed was for something to happen to their baby because of it. He felt a bit guilty thinking that, though; Ivan was the baby's father. Of course he wouldn't do anything to harm it.

"So, this means you come to live with me now, _да_?"

Gilbert's thoughts came to a screeching halt when Ivan asked him that, and he shook his head. "Ivan, I can't leave my _bruder_. What would he do without my awesomeness?" He laughed again, but this time it was empty. "Besides, poor little Ludwig would flip out even more than he is now..."

Ivan's face twisted into a frown. "He really means that much to you?" Ivan's own strained and often broken relationships with his own sisters had twisted the meaning of familial ties for him. It wasn't surprising to Gilbert that Ivan didn't understand the strong relationship between him and Ludwig.

"Of course. He's my baby _bruder_ , I can't just leave him." Gilbert leaned up to press his lips to Ivan's cheek. "I love you, Ivan. But I love him, too."

* * *

So now Prussia's stuck between a rock and a hard place, eh? Three chapters in one day too wow what the heck me

Anyway, just a reminder to review if you like the story! Or add it to your favorites or whatever. More translations!

 _снежный барс -_ snow leopard in Russian

 _да_ \- yes in Russian

Title means "Father" in Russian.


	4. Episode 4

**Episode Four: Liebend**

 **2000**

Gilbert woke the next morning aching and tired, but surprisingly not feeling like he needed to vomit. He wasn't used to this; the closest thing this felt like was a hangover, which the ex-nation hadn't had in decades. His old bones weren't going to get used to this.

Slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, he put a hand over his stomach, rubbing it gently. He had no idea how far along he was yet, as he had yet to go to a doctor. Really, he had yet to truly tell anyone but Ivan and Ludwig about the pregnancy. Elizaveta and Rodreich had yet to know about it, and of course Ivan's family didn't know. Gilbert hated to think of how Natalya was going to react, though Iryna would probably react predictably.

Sighing, Gilbert rolled over to check the clock. 12:30 PM. Ludwig had to be up already, and Feliciano was probably still sleeping since Gilbert didn't hear his characteristic voice floating through the air. He heard the faint sounds of someone banging around downstairs, though, suggesting Ludwig was cleaning again. Seriously, what was up with him and cleaning?

Gilbert yawned, stretching out his sore and tired muscles. Ludwig had been giving him the silent treatment ever since Gilbert told him about the baby, which was to be expected. It wasn't much different from how they acted now, to be honest. Ludwig and Gilbert didn't speak like they used to. Their relationship had become strained when the wall went up, and it still hadn't recovered.

Deciding he was hungry, Gilbert got up out of the bed with some groaning, his joints cracking into place as he got up. Damn, he _was_ getting old, wasn't he? Slipping on a pair of shoes (Ludwig was weird about people not wearing shoes in the house, even though Feliciano never did), Gilbert made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Ludwig was there, sweeping the kitchen floor with an old broom. He didn't even look up to address Gilbert when he walked in, instead keeping his eyes trained on one particular spot of the tiled floor as if it was personally insulting him. Shrugging his shoulders, Gilbert walked over to the cabinet, flinging it open and looking through the options boredly.

"You know," Ludwig said, voice cutting through the tension in the air like a knife. He cleared his throat, looking up from the floor as Gilbert turned around to face him. "You can go live with him, if that's what you want. I'm not a _kind_ anymore, I can be on my own."

Gilbert's jaw dropped for a moment, before he collected himself and closed his mouth. "You..."

"I'm not stupid, I heard you talking," Ludwig muttered. "If you want to live with him, then go. You were right. It's none of my business what you choose to do. You're an adult, just as I am." His voice was gravelly, and Gilbert could tell he was holding back a flood of emotions.

"Are you kicking me out?" Gilbert asked, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, I'm not. I just thought you would like to hear that." Ludwig paused, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You obviously love him. I have no idea why, but you do. And your baby -" Here he hesitated, swallowing loudly, "deserves to grow up with its father. There's no reason for it to grow up in a house divided."

"No matter what happens, my awesome son will be just fine." Gilbert's hand went to his stomach again. "I would like to live with Ivan, and maybe I will. But we've been apart for so long..." He trailed off, feeling a very not awesome emotion bubble up inside of him. It was probably just pregnancy hormones making him feel this way. It had to be. "And there are still bad memories in that house."

"Then why are you still seeing him, if he brings you those memories - "

" _He_ doesn't," Gilbert cut Ludwig off with a flick of the wrist. "The _house_ does. Ivan treated me well, remember? He never laid a hand on me."

Ludwig found that hard to believe, but if his brother said it, and there was no evidence against it... he supposed he would have to let it be for now. "Of course." The blonde let out a heavy breath. "I just... wanted you to know I don't approve, but you deserve to be happy just as much as I do."

It took weeks for Gilbert to muster up the courage to finally go, and when he did, Ivan was waiting for him, that innocent smile on his face.

"I knew you would come back to me, my _снежный барс._ "

* * *

So Prussia's back with Russia now! Next chapter is a bit of a timeskip, since I want to get this arc over and done with.

Translations:

Title means "Loving" in German, _kind_ is German for kid/baby.


	5. Episode 5

**Episode Five: Сын**

 **2000**

Gilbert never thought he'd be comfortable in Ivan's bed, yet here he was seven months later, curled up the best he could against the Russian's side like a cat. The other man's chest rose and fell in a smooth, steady rhythm, as he was sound asleep. Gilbert wasn't so lucky; the kicking and turning of their restless unborn child kept him up. Though the baby had been in position to be born for about a week, that didn't stop him from moving and kicking, often leaving Gilbert with sore ribs.

The ex-nation hissed in pain as his child, predictably, kicked him in the ribs once again. This time, Ivan stirred, and one of the Russian's hands went to Gilbert's swollen belly, rubbing it gently.

"Kicking?" He asked drowsily.

Gilbert nodded. " _Hard._ Your kid's being a pain in the ass."

"Of course, all the blame goes to me, _да_ ," Ivan said with a smile. It was unsettling.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Gilbert muttered. He started to push himself up off of the bed, pausing with his hands on the mattress to take a few deep breaths. "I need some beer."

"Not much longer, then you will," Ivan chided, running his thumb along the side of Gilbert's stomach one last time before letting his hand fall. "Where are you going? You should be lying down."

Ever since Gilbert had come to live with him, Ivan had been obsessing over his lover. It was almost crushing at times, what with how intimidating the Russian could be, and frankly Gilbert was getting sick of it. He wanted this baby out of him, if only to get Ivan to calm down.

"Bathroom," Gilbert said, sliding awkwardly off of the bed. He walked the best he could to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him to ensure that Ivan didn't try to force his way in. Gilbert needed his space, and this was the best way to get it.

Leaning over the sink, Gilbert turned on the faucet, cupping cold water in his hands and splashing it on his face. He winced as a jolt of pain raced through him, which was not anything new. Though, this time, it wasn't from his child kicking him. It felt more like a squeezing pain. _Probably just a false contraction,_ he thought, letting out a long, slow breath as it ended. He'd been having these all day, but they were sporadic, and he paid them no mind. He wasn't due for another three days.

" _Shit_!" Gilbert yelped, putting more of his weight on the sink as he spread his legs apart. A sudden pressure on his pelvis was the reason for his outburst. He panted, digging his nails into the porcelain. _This_ was unlike a pain he had felt before, and then he felt a rush of liquid leave him all at once. His blood ran cold.

"Ivan," he called, though he was certain the Russian had probably become alerted to his situation when he had cursed. Gilbert managed to reach over and unlock the door just before his partner pushed it open. If he had found it locked, there was no telling what Ivan would've done to the door.

"Ah -" Ivan looked as though he was going to say something, but stopped mid-thought when he saw the position the Prussian was in. Gilbert looked at him over his shoulder with an almost-eerily calm expression, trying to keep his breathing even as he spoke.

"Help me get to the bed," he huffed, letting go of his death grip on the sink as Ivan came to his side to support him. Ivan put an arm around Gilbert's torso, helping him walk back to the bedroom and onto the bed. "I need to change my damn pants..."

"Shall I call the midwife?" Ivan asked, hands hovering over the phone by their bedside. They had made arrangements with Toris, who had agreed to be their "midwife" after some _persuasion_ from Ivan. However, Gilbert shook his head, leaning back on the bed.

"Not yet, I'm fine," he said, even as his hands trembled. His face looked paler than usual, though Ivan didn't bring attention to it. "I don't need anyone seeing me like this for longer than they need to."

"Except for me, _да?_ " Pulling his hands away from the phone, Ivan slowly sank onto the bed next to Gilbert, leaning over to share a kiss with him for a few moments. "We will need water. I will get it, you stay here."

"As if I could go anywhere even if I wanted to," Gilbert muttered when Ivan pulled away. "Don't take long, you hear?" His voice went uncharacteristically quiet. "I need you."

"I will be back," Ivan replied, reaching up with one hand to caress Gilbert's cheek before he stood.

* * *

A few hours passed.

The pain had gotten excruciatingly bad very fast. Gilbert hadn't expected it to hurt this much. He laid curled up on his side as best he could on the bed, gripping a pillow so tightly his nails pierced the fabric. His breathing was rough and ragged, and he groaned out his pain as Ivan rubbed his back, doing his best to help his lover through the pain.

"Call the midwife," Gilbert said through gritted teeth. " _Now_."

"Of course." Ivan got up off of the bed and reached for the phone, when Gilbert's hand shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't go far," he hissed. Gilbert only released the other man when he nodded, and he fell back against the bed, breathing still ragged.

"Even out your breathing, my _снежный барс_ ," Ivan instructed as he dialed the number.

Before Gilbert could snap at him, Ivan was speaking again, this time in hushed Russian. He always did that when he didn't want Gilbert to know what he was saying, but unbeknownst to him, Gilbert had picked up on some Russian when their relationship had started to progress. He was by no means fluent, and most of the words escaped him, but he was able to pick up a few snippets of conversation.

"...worried...been in pain, severe...a few hours...we'll be here." Then Ivan hung up, and Gilbert tried to pretend like he hadn't been listening.

"When's he coming?" He huffed, squeezing the pillow again as another contraction gripped his body.

"Very soon. Do not worry, my love, we will meet our capital soon." Ivan reached over to rub Gilbert's back again, rubbing between his shoulder blades and down towards the middle of his back. "I am sure of it."

"I can feel him getting lower," Gilbert breathed, shifting his hips. Ivan reached down to rub them, too, trying to keep him as comfortable as possible. "He'd better be out soon. If he's not, I'm personally blaming you for it."

* * *

Toris arrived not much later, when Gilbert had started screaming from the pain. His wails echoed throughout the empty house; Ivan had gotten everyone to leave about a week ago, as Gilbert's due date drew nearer, knowing they would need the house to themselves.

"It's going to be alright, Gilbert," Toris told him from the foot of the bed. His long brown hair was drawn back into a ponytail for once, so as to keep it out of his eyes. "You're fully dilated, and you can push whenever you're ready."

"Take me - to the tub," Gilbert gasped when he could finally breathe again. He was breathing as deeply and as evenly as he could, given the circumstances, but still felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He hoped the warm bath water, which had been run only a few minutes ago in preparation for this, would help him to breathe.

Ivan carried him there, of course, despite Gilbert's protests that he could walk. As he lowered him into the tub, he got in behind him, supporting the Prussian with his own body, even though he was still fully clothed. It didn't seem to bother the Russian at all, so Gilbert made no comment about it as he gripped Ivan's hand for dear life.

"Just focus on our baby, _да_? It will be alright." Ivan's voice was strangely soothing as he gently squeezed Gilbert's hand, using his free hand to rub circles on his arm.

Gilbert had little time to focus on his lover's words before another contraction came, and this time his whole body urged him to push. He gave in to the urges, curling around himself as he did, a long low wail leaving him.

"That was good, just like that," Toris instructed, leaning awkwardly over the side to get a look at Gilbert. A burning pain was shooting up through his body, and the albino cried out again after the next contraction.

"It hurts, _verdammt_ it hurts!" Gilbert panted, leaning more heavily against Ivan as he tried not to sink down any further. He had been told it would be easier to deliver the baby while sitting up, but because of his pain he was requiring Ivan to do most of the work of keeping him up. The other man did not seemed bothered by it, and happily supported his lover.

"It is going to hurt a bit more, the baby is crowning now," Toris told him, leaning over just a bit further. "Slow, easy pushes now. I don't want you to tear."

"I don't - give a fuck," Gilbert spat through gritted teeth. "I just - want him out!"

"It will hurt more if you do," Toris shot back, which gave Gilbert pause. He was in so much pain already, he couldn't imagine it hurting any more than it did now.

The next contraction came and went, and then the next, and Gilbert wanted to cry out in pure frustration. It felt as if he wasn't making any progress, until Toris announced that the baby's head was out. Gilbert resisted the urge to attempt to look, but Ivan peered over his body, violet eyes widening with awe when he caught sight of it.

"He'll have your hair," Ivan whispered to him, so softly Gilbert almost didn't catch it. He panted and smiled, that cocky grin making its way across his face.

"Of course. I told you he'd be awesome like me," he laughed, voice sounding like rust after so many hours of crying and screaming.

Another push followed by a terrible scream released the baby's shoulders, and then the rest of it felt like it was over too fast. One second, the pain was unbearable, and the next, another wail had joined Gilbert's desperate one.

"It's a boy," Toris told them, settling the newborn on Gilbert's chest. He cracked open his eyes to look at the wailing infant, absolutely beaming as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You were right - we were right," Gilbert croaked, wrapping his arms around the baby. His son was there, his healthy baby boy, finally there in his arms. Ivan had been right - his hair was stark white, just like his mother's, standing out against his still reddish skin. "Oh, _meine Liebe,_ he's so beautiful."

"He has strong lungs," Ivan finally said, once he'd gotten over the shock of finally seeing his son for the first time. "What is his name, _снежный барс_?"

"Nikolas," Gilbert answered, letting the newborn curl his tiny hand around his mother's finger. "Nikolas Joseph Beilschmidt-Braginski."

* * *

At three A.M that morning, Ludwig got a text.

Groaning, he rolled over to answer it, picking up the cellphone and staring at the screen.

 **[3:04 AM] Prussia:** Hey, West! Check it out!

Attached was a picture of a crying newborn, face scrunched up and eyes shut tight, tiny hands balled into tinier fists. Ludwig exhaled in what could've been a breathy laugh. He texted back.

 **[3:07 AM] Germany:** You did a very good job. Congratulations.

He would see them soon.

* * *

Now we're getting to the interesting stuff, huzzah! So the very first "second generation" child has been born. For those wondering, he represents Moscow.

Translations:

 _verdammt -_ damn it in German

 _meine Liebe_ \- my love in German

The title means "son" in Russian.


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6: Junge Liebe**

 **2016**

"Wow," Anastasia finally said once the story was over. Though Gilbert had skipped the more intimate details of the story, he had finally shared most of it with his children, and they all seemed totally enamored with the story. "So Uncle Ludwig really _was_ mad - but he came to see you after, didn't he?"

"Of course, he couldn't stay away from my awesomeness," Gilbert laughed. He'd started bouncing his knee halfway through the story, so Evgeniy had slid off of his lap and sat down between his older brother and sister on the floor in front of him. "And he also wanted to see you guys. Back then, he didn't have any kids, so it was all new to him. He was _totally_ scared the first time he held Niko, he shook like a little girl!"

"Scared? Uncle Ludwig?" Nikolas tilted his head. "Doesn't sound like him at all..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Springing to his feet, Nikolas shouted "I'll get it!" Before either of his siblings could make a move to get up and get it. Racing up to the front door, the boy opened it quickly, revealing a blonde-haired teenager, long hair drawn up into a ponytail. Green eyes stared up at Nikolas from underneath thick eyebrows. The white-haired boy was silent for a moment, jaw slack with surprise.

"Uh - Amel! Good to see you," he laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

Amel drew his coat closer to his body. "Are you going to invite me in, git? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Stuttering, Nikolas stepped back from the opened door to let Amel through. Gilbert had gotten up to see what was going on, and cracked a cocky grin when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey, you're Alfred and Arthur's kid, aren't you? The one my awesome son is head-over-heels for?"

" _Mutti!_ " Nikolas was mortified. Amel laughed, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he did.

"Yes, my family is in town for the big meeting. I figured I'd swing over here for a bit while my family is busy." Of all of the country's children, Amel had the biggest family; there were seven children so far, and an eighth on the way. Nikolas had no idea how Amel dealt with it, being the oldest and all. He was often made to be the de facto babysitter when his parents were away, and Nikolas had a hard enough time dealing with only two younger siblings. He could only imagine what it would be like with seven.

"Well, you're welcome in my house," Gilbert said, starting to walk back to the kitchen. He paused to look over his shoulder. "Just let me know if you two need anything, like condoms!"

" _MUTTI!_ " Nikolas practically screamed. Gilbert disappeared into the kitchen before he could get yelled at by his son, and was met by curious voices chiming "What's a condom?"

* * *

Back to the present, we introduce the first UsUk child, Amel! Why's his name so weird? You'll find out...

The chapter title means "Young love."


End file.
